Empire
The Empire (帝国), or alternatively The Fatherland, is a powerful nation residing in the alternate Earth the main character, Tanya Degurechaff, was sent to following her first encounter with Being X. It is characterized by a strong military and rationalist attitude towards warfare. The Empire's capital and largest metropolis is Berlun. International Relations * ldoa Kingdom (イルドア王国?) - Despite the Republic's exhortations for joinin to the Allies, it formed an alliance with Empire, maintaining its neutrality in the beginning of this war and focusing its attention on expanding its colonial influence in Africa and the Aegean Sea. * 'Rus' Union / Russy Federation (anime) (ルーシー連邦?) '- The new government signed a nonaggression pact and other treaties with Empire, and kept its neutrality in the beginning of this war. However in year 1926, they declared a war against the country in order to gain new territory and spread communism around the west. Military Strength 'Army ' The Empire has the most outstanding and advanced army in the alternate world. The majority of their manpower was focused in land, air and not sea. Now, both air and land are prioritized due to the spread of Mages. Thus, the Empire's army is a more powerful and dangerous enemy. Navy They have a large amount of submarines than long-ranged and heavy barreled battleships. Submarines can move under the sea and cannot be seen by the destroyers. They have limited manpower because of less priority in navy so they are not powerful than UK in sea. Airforce They have minimum air power and resistance but advanced long-ranged fighter planes. All of their pilots are elite and highly-trained personnel. Therefore, they put a lot of effort to maintain the air superiority in the sky. Technology Research and Development With the guidance of Dr. Schugel, Empire finally created an unlimited orb such as Type 97 Elinium Orb that help their mages to move freely to 8,000 feet above sea level. The researchers are dedicated and motivated to create and improve their technology. Land/Air In land, Empire's researchers and engineers developed long-ranged bombers, long-ranged artilleries and also heavy and light tanks. Surpassing the technology of the other countries, they improved the guns and equipments of their troops. Sea The Empire's researchers focuses to develop submarines and not merely to heavy and long battleship. It is because it is sneaky and light for their navy. Another reason, they have less manpower to consume and use it. Failed Attempts To Stop The War 1st moment: Accept UK's call for ceasefire before the defeat of the Republic. This was rejected by the General Staff. 2nd moment: Allow Tanya to take out General de Lugo so the Free Republic can't form and prevent the UK from entering the war. That would have ended in a clear Reich victory but the General Staff prevents her. 3rd moment: Don't allow Tanya to strike at Moscou and go with the original plan 315. Let the Union forces inside Reich territory and defeat them each time they invade. Eventually they will sue for peace. Tanya prevents this path to be taken. 4th moment: Accept Ildore's ceasefire deal before the defeat of Union army. The General Staff rejects this offer. 5th moment: Accept Ildore's ceasefire deal after the defeat of Union army. The civilian leaders of the Reich reject this offer. Trivia * In the manga, the Empire's soldiers resemble the German Wehrmacht from World War Two, and in the anime, Imperial soldiers resemble the German Kaiserliches Heer from World War One. * In name, territorial boundaries, culture, and geopolitical situation, the Empire heavily presents itself as a parallel to Imperial Germany and Austria-Hungary during the First World War. * The Fatherland, the Empire's second most prominent title, among it's own citizenry and military especially, was also a common epithet for Germany spoken among German nationalists during the World Wars. * On the maps that show up in the background of the anime, the country's name shows up as "Vaterland" in a highly stylized font. ru:Империя http://youjo-senki.wikia.com/wiki/Nations